


Misunderstandings

by zhem1x5



Series: untitled excessive drabbling [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Watersports, but not like you might be afraid of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watersports fic for the squicked. It can be funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> My teapot asked me to squick her with a watersports fic and for -hopefully- the first time, I failed her. I just couldn't do it. So here's as close as I can get when it doesn't involve Fenrir Greyback. To be fair, I got the basic idea from an old -seriously old, like 10 years ago old- issue of Glamor.

"He didn't," Harry demanded, snorting into his beer as Draco nodded so hard and fast that he had to put a hand to his head.  
  
  
"He did," Draco insisted, leaning further across the small table. "Oh Merlin, I still wish he hadn't."  
  
  
"Why," Harry asked, shaking his own head and trying to stop laughing.  
  
  
"I don't know," Draco shouted, drawing the attention of the other patrons though he ignored their curious stares. "There we were, having a perfectly nice shower, touching and rubbing important bits, as you do," he said, a bit quieter and waiting for Harry to nod agreeably.  
  
  
Harry snorted again, choking and coughing before gesturing for Draco to continue.  
  
  
"When all of a sudden he says 'do you like me?' I figured, fuck yeah, you suck cock like you're being paid to and don't seem to mind that I steal the blankets..." Draco shook his head, laughing at himself. "Well, then he starts to piss all over my feet and calves. And I jump back, shouting 'what the fuck' and nearly taking the curtain down with me and he's just staring, gobsmacked, and whinging about how I said I liked pee. I told him to get the fuck out in short order."  
  
  
Harry slumped back in his seat, laughing so hard he knew he must be crying and his face hurt so bad, but the still incredulous look on Draco's face as he described the scene absolutely killed him. "Oh my god," he gasped, waving a negligent hand at the curious onlookers before wiping what felt like a tear off his cheek. "Oh my god, Malfoy."


End file.
